Why Do You Fight?
by Kuso'Akhali
Summary: It's basically a little fic where some random guy bumps into Rex and asks him what he's fighting for and gives Rex some advice and maybe a little inspiration.


Generator Rex

Why Do You Fight?

Rex had just finished a tough battle. Despite all his efforts, he couldn't cure the evo he had fought, so he was forced to kill it.

Bobo: Ya can't save 'em all kid. Some fish will always slipz thru tha net.

Rex: I should've been able to save him! I mean, he was just a little kid.

Noah: He didn't want saved, you can't control other people Rex.

Rex and Noah were tossing around a basketball as Bobo sat at a nearby bench polishing his guns, when an older teen, about eighteen or nineteen, walked up to them.

?: Anybody up for a little handicap?

Rex: What's handicap?

Noah: It means us against him. What's the stakes Jason?

Jason was tall, about as tall as six, he had short spiky brown hair and blue eyes with golden halos around the pupils. His skin was slightly tanned under his blue jean shorts and black tank top.

Jason: If you win, you each get fifty bucks. If I win, Rex has to do me a favor.

Noah: I'm down for that, how about you Rex?

Rex: I can already smell the cash!

Bobo: I call next round!

Jason: This is a one round deal. We play to twenty points. I hope you're ready to lose.

And indeed they did lose, miserably. Noah and Rex only scored five points.

Rex: How are you that good?

Jason: I just am. Now follow me, you owe me a favor.

Rex looked at Noah

Noah: We did agree to it.

Rex followed Jason as they walked away from the court, further and further until they reached an old creek. Jason sat down by the water and motioned for Rex to do the same.

Jason: Rex, I know who you are and I know what you can do, but my real question that I'm burning to know is what you are fighting for.

Rex: Okay… you lost me at my name. What are you talking about?

Jason: Whether you want to admit it or not, you are a soldier in White's army in the fight to stop Evos. All soldiers have something to fight for, whether it be a person or an ideal. I was about to take on that Evo myself when you stepped in. I decided to stay back and watch since I know you don't need my help. I was hoping to learn your ideals from the fight, but all I could see were empty stances and failed attempts to save someone who didn't want to be saved.

Rex: What do you mean?

Jason: Poses, forms, and stances all speak volumes about a fighter and what he or she is fighting for, but your stances said nothing. No emotion, reason, or expression. Fighting is considered by some to be a pure form of expression, but your fights express nothing but emptiness. Not only that but you also tried to force your will on someone else. Are you trying to save the world or are you trying to walk on water?

Rex was starting to get mad. How dare this guy just insult him.

Jason: Now I see expression. Forgive me, I had no intentions of insulting you and I am sorry for doing so. Now I can see something in your stances that I missed.

Rex: And just what do you see?

Jason: You are empty because of the pain and loneliness you feel. You have no memory of your past and wonder why you can't remember anything.

Rex: And how do you know this?

Jason: It's not just in your stance, your walk tells me that a great pain and a great burden weigh you down and causes you to constantly question yourself.

Rex: Did White hire you to give me a pep talk?

Jason: He tried to but I refused. I'm trying to help you because I want to AND it's the right thing to do. You are currently looking for something to end the pain and fill the emptiness. What you need is a cause worth fighting for.

Rex: I already have one, to stop Evos and protect the world.

Jason slaps his forehead.

Jason: That's not a cause, that's just doing something. Listen, if you want to fight for something, fight to protect.

Rex: Yeah? Protect what? I don't have anything to protect.

Jason: What about Noah, Agent Six, Bobo, and Dr. Holidy?

Rex: How do you know about them?

Jason: You're not her only patient. I've known Doc Holiday for a long time. She's an old friend that I owe my life to. Bobo is a poker buddy, and Agent Six gave me some special training back in the day.

Rex: Wait… Are you with Providence?

Jason: I left them three years ago, though White hires me as a mercenary every now and then. If it keeps my sister in College, then it's worth it.

Rex: Your paying for your sister's College?

Jason: Yeah, and Noah is paying off his family's debt. Why else would he do something as cold as join Providence to spy on you.

Rex: You mean… he wasn't doing it for him?

Jason: Nope, it was either spy on you or his mother would go bankrupt because of his good for nothing father skipping out on him and his family when he was eight and his little sister was three.

Rex: I had no idea!

Jason: Because you never asked. Now you have more to fight for than ever. But you can't make everyone do what you want. The fact is even incurables are curable, but only if they want a cure. Rex, if you have something to fight for, your powers could become even stronger.

Rex: How?

Jason: Because you would have a reason to do it. When you do something for more than yourself, for a greater good, you have justice on your side. Having justice on your side will give you that much more of an edge against anything you tackle. You have to find what your fighting for. Once you do, I don't think there'll be a force on earth powerful enough to stop you. Not even Van Kliess.

Rex: And how do you know about him?

Jason: He came to me with an offer, and I fried him for having the audacity to even think about asking me to join the pack!

Rex: So you're an Evo?

Jason: Why do you think White wants me back so badly?

Jason stood up and started to walk back to the basketball court.

Jason: When you find your reason for fighting, give me a call, night or day, or if you want to talk to me again. In the end, you've completed your favor so now you are free to go.

Jason tossed Rex a special communicator that looked like a very small walky-talky.

Rex: How did I help you?

Jason: You showed me that you can indeed have more than one reason to fight. I'm heading back to providence tomorrow morning, so I'll see you then.

White: Jason, times up I want a decision now!

White's voice boomed over the walky-talky.

Jason: My answer is yes. I'll report to the agreed location at zero three hundred hours. And don't worry about Rex, he's with me. AND you can thank him for helping me make this decision.

White: Very well, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good work Rex.

~End~


End file.
